trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
Pateren Chronicles
Pateren Chronicles is an upcoming fan-session of Homestuck, development started on Janurary 6, 2012 and is stated for release in after the end of homestuck. It is a WIP however and the team is still short on resources, and is currently looking for anyone who would want to help, and the team has stated that if they like you enough perhaps your fantroll can be included. The head spriter can be contacted on Skype by the name of (AUTHORWITHELD), he has the picture of a strange cat/bug hybrid that many agree is somewhat cute. Characters The story will be an AU fan-session of of six trolls living on a planet called Pateren, Takumi Yuilty, Yaazat Ulnite, Ferish Bulerc, Natila Vacila, Aiceta Daylor and Emrick Vaptor. The planet is controlled by an empress that smokes mood loosining drugs throughout the day and is very chill, so so are most of the other trolls. -The following are the descriptions the owners of the OC's have made. Takumi is an art obsessed hipster, everything with an art style he is all over everything with any sort of an art style. He loves macoroni art and smithing the most, however. He owns three weapons, two dual scythes and a scimitar, he belives he can talk to them and thier bodies actually appear to him, but no one else, they consider his sanity at some points. He has a death chimera whom he loves very much. Ferish is very calm and has a very simple life for a highblood, she has a masive snake lusus for which she must feed many times a day. In her free time she practices with her .308 Bolt action sniper rifle. She gets triggered by sexual acts and does not plan to fill quadrents with anyone. Emrick is a gentletroll, a very fancy and caring troll who cares about the finer things in life, he likes tuxedo's and magic, he owns a very powerful lexicon and thousands of tuxedo's. He hides his sign because he says it is very embarrising, his friends all believe he will be the greatest white magic user on Terra Magna, maybe even all of Pateren. He owns a fox lusus. Aiceta is another chill troll, she has a unique ability to see the future in special situations, she is very level headed about things and is willing to fight for what she belives in, and although she is a crimson blood, some believe her mind is as solid as a blue blood. She owns a opposum lusus. Natila is a game loving girl who loves to have fun, she smokes the same stuff as the empress and is ready to do something that is'nt very socially accepted, such as flashing other trolls for beads, stealing from game repositories and smoking in front of law drones. She is still a very nice person to her friends whom she would defend just as they would for her. Yaazat is a troll with a strange sense of humor that not many get, some consider it annoying and others shrug it off, but he is still a good friend, he has a near omnipotent whale lusus that seems to know everything, and it is the one who told Yaazat of Sgrub before it even starts, giving him and his friends the advantage they need to survive the coming end. He also trains with Takumi sometimes and they are trained swordsmen. They have a strange rivalry. Trivia *Latin plays a large role in this fan-session *Takumi speaks latin, and most of the places on pateren are written in latin. Pater means "Father" in latin as well. *The creators plan to make it as in depth and interactive as homestuck, so they are humblly requesting the help of talented individuals.